


even pacifists have a limit

by Kitsunelord



Series: breaking point [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: all boss monsters remember past resets, an au that shows even the purest break, frisk and chara have their own bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunelord/pseuds/Kitsunelord
Summary: after Chara and Frisk both have their own bodies Chara resets the timeline and makes monsters extinct but they are in for a surprise when they enter judgment hall





	1. broken vow of pacifisim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during each chapter I recommend listening to (alternate reality tenacity) it really fits well but feel free to use any megalovania you like

Frisk's pov

 

After To you reset the timeline I followed their trail of destruction but I found out that the boss monster souls never turned to dust so I absorbed them and when I found Sans and Papyrus's dust I took Sans jacket and Papyrus's scarf along with their souls many moments I found myself struggling not to cry as I keep going as I find Grillby's soul in his restaurant so I absorb it and continue my trek through the underground.

 

After I find Undyne's soul I hear a resonating sound coming from my soul so I listen "kid I don't know if you can hear me but Chara is going to make monsters go extinct get all the boss monster souls and try to find Flowey I know he is alive i asked him  to warn the others of Chara and to help you when or if you find him he said he will give you the strongest powers of his strongest form since he transformed in another timeline Sans tells me".

 

"Good luck Frisk any boss monster souls you absorb will give the magic of that monster that includes my karmic retribution, soul manipulation, and any ability that comes with the soul he tells me as he disappears back into my soul."

I start using Sans short-cut powers to zip around the underground absorbing all the boss monster souls and I run into Flowey who is looking at the human souls.

 

"Ready he asks" I nod and he takes the souls turning into Asriel dreemur and he gives me the strongest of his powers then he turns back to Flowey while the human souls all go into mine filling me with each individual trait I thank Flowey and tell him to wait here saying I made a save once the human souls fused into mine Flowey nods and goes into the ground.

 

When I first got away from my past I promised myself I would never harm another being and I have kept true to my promise to this day I think to myself as I use a short-cut to get to judgment hall there I wait with Sans jacket hood over my head with my right hand wrapped around my knife thanking Gaster for giving me his ability to summon the hands.

 

Chara's pov

 

I have killed all monsters except one but he is nowhere to be seen so I just make my way toward judgment hall somehow still level nineteen I exit the elevator I was in and walk into judgment hall but I am surprised when I see Frisk waiting for me so I stop at the scripted spot and wait for the bells to finish chiming.

 

"Heya you've been busy huh so I've got a question for you do you think some people are given second chances but waste it because they feel like they can without consequence Frisk asks" well Frisk people like me take advantage of second chances I reply "Frisk starts laughing but stops well here is a better question do you wanna have a bad time cause if you take one more step you really are not going to like what happens next they say".

 

Ha like a weakling like you could scare me I say as I step forward "whelp I guess even the strongest vows can't be kept Frisk says as we enter a battle".

 

Frisk's pov

 

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you. SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL I say as my eyes start to glow which startles Chara giving me time to summon all my attacks which I can tell scares Chara quite a bit "where did you get all of those they demand" I point the Gaster blasters and bones at Chara.

 

What, did you not know that if a boss monster is killed and they had a strong attachment to another living being the soul waits for that being, well that being is me I say as I launch my first attack at Chara who gets hit in their shock but they still manage to dodge most of the attack but not before taking some damage from a bone and a blaster along with karmic retribution.

 

I bet your wondering about the karmic retribution huh well when you absorb a boss monsters soul as the being they chose you gain the abilities that are tied to the soul I tell them "shut up and focus on the fight they yell" Chara runs at me and strikes with their knife but I just sidestep it and punch them in the stomach causing them to reel back.

 

But I bet your curious about the vow I mentioned, well I will tell you when I first escaped my abusive parents I vowed to myself that I would never harm another being but even a patient person like me has our limit I say to Chara as I turn their soul green as I throw a combination of spears and lightning at them and Chara barely blocks most of them but they get hit by multiple bolts.

 

Chara's pov

 

I might as well check their stats I think as I press the act button and the check option.

 

The monsters angel Frisk

 

lv ???

 

hp ???

 

atk ???

 

def ???

 

The result of true love, a broken vow, and infinite determination they will do anything to avenge their friends. I can't read any of their stats which kinda scares me and what does it mean by infinite determination I ask myself.

 

Frisk's pov

 

You are probably wondering why you can't read my stats well that is for me to know and for you to find out I say as I summon Mettaton bombs in a multitude, I launch them at Chara who dodges them with ease "really that was not hard at all they say but I rewind the attack catching them off guard and Chara gets hit by a couple bombs".

 

Chara gets up and lunges at me with their knife but the attack is blocked by a bone. Chara you fool I am something you could only dream to be something with no true definition a being of mass power, I am more than a god I am the ultimate god I say as I summon Sans attacks forward I charge about twenty gaster blasters and toss very difficult bone patterns at them while I fire the blasters.

 

I see Chara get thrown into the air and fly into a pillar damaging it heavily but they get up panting as they use their turn to heal and I just prepare a strong attack they charge at me going for a deceitful attack attempt but I just grab their arm and bend it downward and use my weight to knock them on the ground but I let them keep their knife as I toss them back.

 

Did you really think I wouldn't know that attack? Please Undyne was captain of the royal guard and she trained in many types self defense plus I learned all of your attack methods when you made me do a genocide run and all those times I was quiet was me reading through your memories and whenever you tried to get me to react I was hidden in the void of your mind blending in to the environment.

 

You must be a bigger idiot then I thought I laugh what are you to scared to talk I taunt them "Frisk I am sorry for everything I have done I never wanted to kill monsters I just wanted to avenge Asriel please show me some mercy they say" Chara attempts to spare you I press act and I check their stats

 

Chara the demon

 

lv 19

 

hp 39/97

 

atk 40

 

def 40

 

Something tells you to make a save and see if they are really sorry.

 

I make a save right here and I press the mercy button then I press spare and I see Chara's name turn gray as we exit the battle Chara immediately falls to their knees and they start to tear up "Frisk why did you accept my mercy attempt they ask" because when I checked your stats I could tell there is a sliver of a good person in you so please reset with me and I will guide you to becoming a pacifist I say offering a hand.

Chara takes my hand and we summon our reset button together I put my hand above it and Chara does as well we press the button at the same time and I can see Chara's lv dropping back down to one then it goes black.

 


	2. repaired vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara exit the ruins after promising Toriel they need to see Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most parts before the epilogue will most likely be short like this one

Frisk's pov

 

Chara and I exit the ruins but I made some magic handcuffs which I put on Chara to make sure Sans knows I gave them mercy we walk toward the gate thing and we hear the stick snap and we end up waiting at the bridge until we hear "Humans don't you know how to greet an old pal turn around and shake my hand" I spin around and take Sans hand and I hear PHHTTTTTT I giggle slightly and Chara chuckles.

 

"So it looks like you managed to spare Chara Sans says" I nod and Chara opens their mouth "actually Sans I was the one who asked for mercy by pressing spare they say and Sans looks at me surprised" it is true Chara pressed mercy for the first time so I forgave them so now me and Chara are going to complete true pacifist and free the underground once and for all I say.

 

Chara and I breeze through all of the adventure and defeat omega flowey we help Alphys and now we are fighting Asriel dreemur "ALL OF YOUR MEMORIES, RELATIONSHIPS, EVERYTHING I WILL RESET IT BACK TO ZERO AND WE WILL PLAY THIS GAME FOREVER" Asriel yells as He launches stars at me but Chara jumps in front of me and takes the hit.

 

"C-chara is that you Asriel asks" Yes it is Azzy I hear Chara reply "C-chara I missed you so much Asriel says" he looks at me as I finish saving my friends and he opens his mouth "sorry Frisk I can feel again but I cannot keep the souls so I will break the barrier after I free your friends souls he says as all the gray hearts fly out of him".

 

Its okay Asriel I will find a way to bring you back to life from Flowey I say to him as I see Chara holding on to their hopes which somehow recovers their hp fully as we hear the barrier shatter and a orange light glows from the exit of mount ebott, I wake up with Chara kneeled over beside me with red puffy eyes so I know they have been crying.

 

After I walk back to the ruins to talk to Asriel one last time I then take hold of Chara's hand to comfort them as we walk onto the surface the monsters finally freed from the underground.


	3. Mercy ending epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place four years after Frisk and Chara free the monsters

Frisk's pov

 

It's been four years since I spared Chara and we freed the monsters when we first arrived on the surface I took the role of human monster ambassador while Chara is my body guard and I will say Chara is an excellent guard speaking of Chara I stop thinking and open my eyes as I see Chara napping on my shoulder which I don't mind.

 

Chara works hard daily to protect me using camera feed, special training from the U.S.A armed forces, strength training with Undyne who I now call unnie since I see her as a big sister these days.

 

Oh speaking of Undyne her and Alphys got married and Alphys has gained a lot of confidence to where she only stutters every once in a while also she discovered more soul types and colors and I happen to be friends with the owners of those souls meanwhile Undyne works as a fitness trainer and a gym teacher at the school Chara and I attend along with the new soul types.

 

The first of the new soul types is pink which stands for passion the owner of that soul is a very shy kid named Alice who we adopted into the family when her father was convicted of abuse and having no mother to go to I offered her to live with my family and she agreed quickly.

 

The next new soul type is brown it means fairness the human with that soul is named Eric but he likes to go by the nickname Edge he is a very strong minded individual who treats all situations with fairness and plans things well with the souls of patience and justice but he argues quite a lot with bravery.

 

The last 2 souls are the most recent and they are super unique souls known as the multi soul and the yin and yang soul "the multi soul is a fusion of every soul color type with one meaning zen they can be filled with any trait at any point in time" "while the yin and yang soul is an obvious fusion of black and white they stand for equality".

 

The humans who own those souls are actual one pair of twin siblings one male and one female "the male is the multi soul his name is Drake but we call him Draco" "then his sister has the soul of equality her name is Trinity and she usually keeps our group in line since we go on adventures once in a while when I take vacations from ambassador work.

 

Now back to the monsters oh thats right Toriel and Asgore have gotten back together to run the school mom opened and Alice is kinda of a daughter to me and Chara I am not saying we are a couple but she calls us mather a combination word of mother and father since we are still mostly non-binary.

 

Also during the second year on the surface we managed to seperate Asriel and Flowey into two different entities which Chara has been so cheerful about and I don't blame them Asriel is fun to be around he is so kind and friendly unless you threaten or harm his family.

 

Mettaton has taken Nabstablook and Shyren on tours all around the globe and they became instant stars so not much of a change for ton-ton which is the nickname I call Mettaton. Now finally the skelebros Sans and Papyrus one of the First things Papyrus did when monsters got some rights was take driving lessons and cooking lessons while Sans helps Chara protect me just from a distance away oh and due to both Chara and I having vast amounts of determination.

 

We managed to Free W.D Gaster the father of the skelebros Gaster helps out either Alphys or Sans as his job since he can teleport to other living beings he also is very talented with science and has explained how the core works multiple times as a college lecture.

 

Now myself I became a very successful ambassador getting monsters rights at the age of 13 then stopping a war at 15 and we learned how to save on the surface and not much else to tell besides the fact we also managed to give a body to each human soul from the underground.

Continue Load  


Loading file

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once i post an ending it becomes a complete timeline event that is not effected by resets


	4. mercys end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an alternate ending of when Chara offers mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most alternate endings will continue from Frisk's save point

Frisk's pov

Chara charges at me and attacks with their knife landing a hit on me I put my hand over the wound it was worth a shot guess you like doing things the hard way I say as the human souls all surround me and they fuse with my soul as I feel wings sprout on my back and a halo over my head my knife is replaced by two swords a black one and a one white as my eyes turn into cat eyes my transformation is complete.

Chara's pov

when Frisk finishes transforming I check their stats

Frisk the fallen angel

lv 1

hp ???

atk ???

def ???

no longer merciful you feel your sins weighing you down.

Frisk's pov

 

You have awakened the fallen angel Chara and your existence is now a crime I say as my swords glow I swing them in and x pattern I see Chara dodge but I notice that I split the battle box I then attack in a plus pattern this time Chara's shoulder is clipped by the attack the battle box repairs itself and my turn ends but I can tell Chara is scared.

 

Chara presses the item button but I split it in half with my swords then Chara presses the fight button and comes at me doing a downward slash I parry with an upward slash of my black sword.

 

My turn comes I remove the halo from my head and toss it in the air I then throw both of my swords through my halo and a black and white knife comes out along with a completely gray sword which attaches itself to a sheath on my back.

 

My turn ends and Chara presses the act button and they wink at me flirtingly I feel my atk drop slightly I then attack extremely fast out of anger, I send a flurry of horizontal and vertical slashes at Chara who dodges all but the last two which hit them dead on doing a total of ten damage when my turn ends Chara presses the act button but I destroy it with a horizontal slash.

 

Chara has survived ten minutes the half way point of Sans fight so I toss my sword into my floating halo and a huge gun appears in my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind the original ending is the canon ending, while all the alternate endings are what could have happened


	5. a merciful moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this fanfic frisk can make multiple save points and jump to any of them as a load so Frisk saves when the gun is in their hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ending will have three chapters before the epilogue

Frisk's pov

My halo flies to the front of the gun and attaches itself almost like an amplifier my turn ends being an attack prep Chara runs at me and slashes their knife I realize to late and take a hit I would expect it to do more but I only take 10 damage.

 

Now it's my turn I grab Chara's soul with Sans soul manipulation magic and slam Chara into the pillars of judgment hall as I hear their bones creaking I can also tell their speed has been decreased when I release their soul they attempt to stand but fall down in agonizing pain as I hear them scream out in pain as they apologize for everything.

 

So I decide to heal Chara's body so they can at least move Chara looks at me surprised then they notice my eyes are brown again I sit down beside them after tossing away their weapon and I make my knife disappear.

 

Chara's pov

 

I watch in confusion as Frisk starts healing my body as my bones snap back in place painfully but that is nullified by healing magic when I sit up I notice my weapon is all the way on the other side of judgment hall and Frisk has gotten rid of their knife but kept their gun.

 

Why did you heal me Frisk after everything I have done I ask "because I didn't want to leave you in pain as I asked you something they reply" what is the question Frisk I ask "well I wanted to know your past the reason why you hate humanity so much they say" I will tell you since I am going to die regardless so listen closely I say and they nod.

When I was 4 years old I lost my birth parents to a car crash so when the fire fighters found me they checked my vitals and determined I was fine they then took me to the local orphanage where I was raised by a loving care taker then when I was seven I was adopted by a married couple who could not conceive a child the women who raised me was reluctant to let me go but she was threatened with unemployment if she didn't so she gave me to them.

 

I was loved by my adoptive parents for about a year until they finally learned I wasn't the child they dreamed of so instead of returning me to the orphanage they started to neglect me then after a year they started to physically abuse me as well as mentally saying I am the reason they are not happy months later my adoptive parents became alcoholics.

 

They would beat me up when they were drunk leaving many injuries on me I held out for a few more months before I snapped and killed them with a broken wine bottle I also lit a fire from matches I found in a drawer when I was looking for Band-Aids and I fled to mount ebott to kill myself and you know the rest I tell Frisk.


	6. the angels past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after learning about Chara's past frisk decides to tell chara their past to help comfort chara

Frisk's pov

 

I put my hand on Chara's shoulder and pulled them into a hug as I let them cry, when Chara calms down they ask about my past well Chara you are the first person I am going to share my past with keep in mind it is sadder than yours but it also explains why I am so merciful I explain and Chara nods.

 

My real name is Francine but imagine me in the story since you have never seen Francine. Anyways I was born to a loving family a mother, a father, a brother, and a sister we all loved each other a lot then one rainy day while my father was driving with mother, my siblings and I all in the car a drunk driver slammed into our car at a stop light and I fell unconscious when I came to I was in a hospital but I overheard I was the only survivor of the accident at this time I was six years old so I cried knowing my family was dead.

 

After weeks of care I was finally given to an orphanage where I was always bullied their for my strange eye color which is actually an amber color but I was loved by the women who was assigned to me specifically she would play with me, help me learn, protect me from bullies, and she was a great teacher the one lesson I remember most from her is "Frisk even though the world is a cruel place don't become violent like it instead be kind and merciful I can tell you don't like conflict since you never fight back so you are a pacifist always stay like that okay sweetie".

 

When I was eight I learned a tornado struck her area and she was killed by it I grieved for a long time keeping myself in my room the only time I would stop crying was when it was time to eat dinner but I insisted they bring the food to me which they did since I was grieving and I had no friends who could help me through it and when I wasn't crying I was drawing pictures of her or cuddling the stuffed animal she made for me while I slept from lack of sleep.

 

I was still grieving for a year and a half when one of my bullies got into my room and saw me cuddling my stuffed animal he yanked it from my hands and tore off one of its arms then dropping it on the floor when I started wailing the women who was assign to help me through my grieving process came into my room and saw the bully their still holding the ripped off arm of my stuffed animal so she scolded him and took the arm from him and ushered him out of the room.

 

She asked me if I wanted her to fix the stuffed animal and I said yes so she asked for thread and a needle when another caretaker came by and after a few minutes the women came back and gave my current caretaker a spool of thread and a sewing needle and she manage to sew my stuffed animals arm back on within an hour I thanked her by giving her a big hug she pretty much ended up staying in my room at night so the bully couldn't do anything.

 

Then I got to the depression part of grief and I got constant suicidal thoughts but one day when the orphanage decided I should play outside with my caretaker she managed to convince me to go outside saying my previous caretaker would want me to be happy and move on I knew she was right so we went outside to a nearby park which was close to mount ebott and we played for a long time then my caretaker was stabbed in front of me so I grabbed my stuffed animal and ran up the mountain and I fell into the hole.

 

In fact I still have that same stuffed animal to this day wanna see him I ask and Chara nods so I open my inventory and select my stuffed animal.

 

Chara's pov

 

when Frisk asks if I want to see their stuffed animal so I say yes and she pulls a white cat stuffed animal with the name snowy on a little collar around its neck I ask if I can hold it and Frisk nods and hands snowy over to me the first thing I notice is how soft snowy is so I hand him back to Frisk well I see why you love it so much its so soft I say and Frisk nods "snowy has helped me fall asleep many nights on the surface with the monsters" Frisk says.

 

I then notice Frisk is crying so I pull them into a hug as I let them cry on my shoulder I whisper I am sorry into their ear I think I am ready now I say to Frisk they nod and stand up and open their arms so they can give me one last hug I accept it and we stay like that for a good while then I end the hug.


	7. merciful death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning Chara's past Frisk is a little reluctant to kill them but Chara helps Frisk to never forget about them

Frisk's pov

I aim my angelic gun at Chara and focus for a bit but then I aim it down on the ground which causes Chara to look at me confused (why did you stop aiming at me they ask) I guess I am a little reluctant to kill you now that I know your past I tell them (Frisk please make my death easy on me they say as they look at me) Chara I don't wanna forget you I say back (you won't because they say as they take off their necklace and hand it to me).

I take the necklace and put it around my neck (please Frisk remember I will always be with you but my spirit can finally be laid to rest after all these years they tell me) yeah you are right you will finally get to rest your spirit thanks Chara I say (no problem Frisk now please finish me off I am finally ready to accept my death they say to me) I nod and aim my gun back at them goodbye Chara I say.

(Goodbye Frisk they reply) I press down the trigger and the gun starts charging I look over at Chara who has their arms out ready to accept death I then hear the gun make a sound and I notice it is fully charged so I press the trigger and a beam fires out at Chara which penetrates straight through their heart as I watch it crack and shatter I dematerialize my gun and pick up Chara's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason this chapter is so short is because the epilogue will be pretty long


	8. ending 2 epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After laying Chara's soul to rest Frisk has managed something incredible

Frisk's pov

 

I walk over to the tree outside of moms house in the ruins while holding a bouquet of golden flowers and holding a chocolate bar I then stop in front of the tree and kneel down I place the flowers vertically on top of the grave and the chocolate bar horizontally under the flowers I sit against the tree beside the grave and let my breath out.

 

Hey Chara its been a sad time ever since I laid you to rest but I got some good news I managed to revive all of the boss monsters purely with my determination but sadly I can't for the average monsters but hey some are better then none right? I guess you want me to explain huh I ask and the necklace pulsates which is the way Chara says yes to me as a spirit.

 

Yeah you always have been curious but I will explain how it happened so get comfortable where ever you are its a good length story I say as I feel some weight on my left leg so I know Chara is laying against my leg as a spirit I smile and close my eyes.

 

You see Chara I still had some of each monsters soul but a bigger part was Sans since he knew I had a high chance of beating you in battle so a few weeks after I buried you he started talking to me in my mind and I asked him if their was a way to revive all the boss monsters and he told me (yeah there is kiddo but it will take a while and it is very confusing but I will explain every step to you just follow my instructions to the letter alright he said).

 

Of course I will Sans just tell me what to do I told him (alright kid then check my hoodie's left pocket and there will be a key to my room he said) I dug through his pocket until I felt a key which I pulled out and I told Sans that I found it (great now go to mine and papyrus's house in snowdin he said) so I used a short-cut into the skelebros house then I walked up stairs and unlocked Sans bedroom with the key.

 

(Alright now go to my dresser and open the top drawer and you will find another key he told me) I walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer then I pulled out a key (good now exit the house and go behind it and you will find a hidden door he said) so I used a quick short-cut to get outside then I walked behind the house and saw a hidden door which I opened with the key I walk in and I heard Sans say (welcome to my secret lab kiddo).

 

(Now turn on the light in here he said) I flipped the switch and the room lights up (good now go over to that covered machine and pull the sheet off he said) I walked over to the machine and pulled the sheet off (great now summon my soul out and put it in the machine he said) I summoned out Sans soul and placed it inside the machine (oh and put my jacket just outside the machine please he said) I took his jacket off and placed it right in front of the door.

 

(Alright kid now walk behind the machine and connect the blue wire and the red wire into their respective sockets he said) I walked behind it and connected the wires into place (now go back in front of the machine and summon out a ball of determination he said) I walked from behind the machine stood in front of the door and summon out a ball of determination (now place it in the container beside the door he told me).

 

So I placed the ball of determination into the container (now flip the first, third, and fifth switches he said) I flipped the three switches and I heard the machine click (ok now type in two, eight, three, nine, and four Sans told me) I typed the numbers into the machine in that exact order and the machine came to life (alright kid now cover your eyes cause this is very bright he said) so I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands.

 

I heard a ding and the machine door opening I heard the familiar grinding of bones and the jacket slipping over the bones I then felt a hand on my shoulder (good job kid I heard from behind me so I spun around and pulled Sans into a hug and he hugged me back) (alright kid since you used a good bit of determination you need to sleep and I could use a nap he says which caused me to giggle).

 

I hear Chara chuckle as a spirit so we revived a new boss monster everyday until everyone was back. However the human souls are fused with my soul and they are unable to leave so I allowed them to make a little area in my soul where they could relax and interact with me or I could retreat to when I was exhausted they would help me rest and I can actually feel your soul every time I visit the human souls so I know you are there but I can tell your soul is shy because the other souls are present I tell Chara.

 

I then hear Chara say (Frisk why don't you enter that area I want you to see something they say) I nod and close my eyes as my soul goes into the soul paradise as the souls and I named it I arrive and I see the human souls standing in front of me projecting their human forms so I project mine and they step aside I see Chara's soul and it projects their body (howdy Frisk I decided to join soul paradise since I want to see everything that has gone on since my spirit was rested they say).

 

continue load

...

file loaded

 


	9. new bled sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after remembering the last ending Frisk slowly hates themselves for killing Chara but will the self hate be enough to get in the way during battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this loaded save Frisk never attempted to spare Chara also this chapter is shorter because I have ideas for the next part

Frisk's pov

 

When Chara gets through ten minutes of fighting me they look at me expecting a chance to be spared but I just attack slashing my swords at them catching them off guard doing very little damage but then Chara does something that surprises me they offer mercy to me I wanted to accept it deep inside but my own anger wouldn't let me so I raise my hand causing a rainbow lightning bolt to strike Chara's mercy button destroying it.

 

Chara looks at me shocked that I would even break mercy in the first place but they quickly jump into action knowing it is now a fight to the death I am beyond reasoning so Chara runs at me slashing their knife at me which I just barely miss blocking and I take over a hundred damage as I felt my own sins crawling on my back.

 

I raise my swords into the air and fuse them together making the blade of neutrality as my cannon appears on my back I slash my sword in the air but unable to focus the slash marks look extremely wobbly when Chara comes at me again I barely dodge their knife slashes and they retreat back I am sorry kid Frisk but I have lost my pacifist nature I say to myself.

 

Chara looks at me almost startled by how much I have lost concentration on the fight but they jump when I finally reason with myself looking angry as all hell I swing my sword at Chara which caught them off guard slightly hitting for a quarter of the attacks full damage Chara tries to heal but I destroy the healing items in their inventory.

 

I can feel my determination fighting in my body and it seems persistent to get me back to normal but I refuse to let it as I dodge a vertical slash while I switch the cannon into my hands aiming it at Chara I press the trigger and it fires immediately but Chara quickly dodges the beam which we notice has erased the tiles on the floor of judgment hall.

 

I quickly switch my weapons again as I dodge a flurry of horizontal and vertical slashes I grab Chara's soul with Sans manipulation magic and fling them into a wall which they jump off of avoiding the mixture of bones and knives that came out of the wall seconds later (Frisk I know this is not the real you but you being consumed by hatred and grief Chara says to me).

 

I don't reply instead I just attack again which Chara parries with their knife (I understand how you feel and I want you to know I don't really want to fight anymore but I am no longer in control of my body they tell me) I look at Chara and notice I drew blood for the first time in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I hate the thought of Frisk ever losing their pacifist nature but I must carry on to get it out of the way


	10. pain and hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara knows Frisk is still in their but they have to find a way to hopefully help frisk

Frisk's pov

 

I don't feel sins now as I know I must kill Chara even though I don't want to but I have to I think to myself as I slash at Chara again barely hitting their shoulder with the guard of my sword Chara looks at me slightly surprised and scared but they attack regardless it misses me and I slash vertically into their shoulder leaving a huge wound in their shoulder as I watch them quickly throw their knife into their other hand.

 

I can feel the souls of Asgore and Toriel shudder seeing this while Sans feels disturbed but I try to ignore them for now as I am hit by a thrown toy knife so I look over and I see Chara tore their shirt on the bottom to make a make shift gauze for their shoulder I then hear myself growl which startles both me and Chara but they attack me drawing blood.

 

I feel my soul and mind fill with hate as I switch weapons again and firing the halo cannon at Chara barely clipping their hair which only annoys Chara as they attack with a flurry of slashes and stabs but I dodge most of but get hit by the last one. I then fire a field of blue and orange lasers right at Chara who dodges them with ease but I send different patterns from all directions at them causing them to get hit every few beams.

 

I barely hear Chara groan in pain from getting hit by the lasers as I watch them try to attack me but end up dropping their knife in pain (Frisk just kill me already please I don't want to suffer all this pain they say to me) but I just stab my sword into their legs causing Chara to scream in agony  I send some of undyne's spears right through their hands pinning Chara to the ground.

 

I am about to stab Chara in the stomach when I finally gain control again and I start to apologize (Frisk... please... end... my...suffering... heh... it... hurts... so...much Chara says to me) I switch my weapons again and charge a blast in my cannon again but this time with tears in my eyes I am so sorry Chara I let hate control me (its... okay... Frisk... Chara pauses and coughs out some blood).

 

(But... please... don't... forget... me... Chara says as their breathing becomes labored) I promise to remember you Chara I say as I press the trigger and I look at Chara to see a smile on their face the beam fires and instantly disintegrates as I watch their soul shatter finally exiting out of my arch angel form as I see the only thing remaining of Chara is their knife and necklace which I pick up along with a scrap of their shirt and I exit judgment hall.

 

 


	11. Sad mercy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since finishing Chara, Frisk only had enough determination to revive Sans a week later after they became more active

Frisk's pov

 

(Hey kiddo why don't we visit Chara's new grave Sans says from behind me) sure but first lets revive Toriel I say to Sans he nods and we go about a long process which finally leads to Toriel being resurrected and all three of us go to Chara's grave in the ruins once we get there Toriel goes up to the grave first and gives a few words to Chara's grave.

 

then Sans goes up (hey Chara I know you and I never saw eye to eye but I hope you are in a better place but you have one last visitor besides me Sans says as he steps away).

 

I walk up to Chara's grave as I see Toriel and Sans walk into the home in the ruins (hey kiddo we will be waiting at the door downstairs when you are ready to go home I hear Sans say) its been a few weeks huh Chara I lost lots of my determination once I buried you but I managed to resurrect Sans and he helped me gain my determination back I had many nights of restless sleep.

 

I lost countless hours of sleep day and night but I kept a picture I found that you drew to remember you since I buried you with your knife, necklace, and your shirt scrap but I deeply regret letting hatred take control otherwise I might have been able to spare you but at least I kept you from suffering for a very long time.

 

but I want to say that flowey really misses you but he is to depressed to visit you right now he has hidden himself away right now but I know he will come out eventually as I turn around I would continue but I have to get some rest I still have to resurrect every other boss monster.

 

(Frisk I know how you feel after all I lost Asriel but remember a small piece of my soul is forever combined with your soul so please honor my wish and help the monsters I hear Chara say to me) I will Chara I promise I tell them as I enter the house in the ruins.

 

Flowey's pov

 

Once I hear Frisk leave I pop out from under the ground in front of Chara's grave, well Chara this timeline is really sad but nothing can really fix that because even when Frisk resurrects the boss monsters it will be a lot less entertaining in the underground so I know Frisk will load thier save shortly after resurrecting the monsters they can.

 

Also Chara I learned that in this world it is not kill or be killed instead in this world it's spare and be spared!.

 

But I gotta go soon and let Frisk know I am ok I have just been grieving all week since you were laid to rest again well I will visit later so bye Chara I say as I burrow into the ground and appear where I feel the vibrations of Frisk walking so I pop out hey Frisk I yell.

 

They turn around and smile when they see me (Flowey you are okay they say) of course I am Frisk but I just had to visit Chara's grave before I came to find you luckily you happened to still be in the ruins I say Frisk nods (so Flowey are you ready to go into the flower pot so I can help you stay warm in the snowdin area they ask).

 

Yeah I am Frisk I say as I loosen the dirt around me luckily a flower pot is not to far away so Frisk grabs it and scoops me out of the ground and places me in the pot they then fill the pot with dirt and put me and the pot in their jacket but making it so I can see from their jacket as we head to Toriel and Sans.

 

nobody's pov

 

It takes Frisk a full year to resurrect all the boss monsters and Somehow Grillby as well and like Flowey told said to Chara this timeline in specific is very sad but the monsters are at least still in existence.

 

continue load

 

File loaded


	12. Merciless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final ending i can think of so please enjoy as this one is extremely unique

Frisk's pov

 

I instantly attack Chara when they offer mercy which startles Chara since I am usually nicer but right now I am furious I feel Undyne's anger, and Sans magic flowing through me as my body is surrounded by a bright light, I suddenly feel some armor made from a combination of bones and metal form around my body.

 

Then I feel a spear form in my hand which is a mixture of dark blue and red then my shoes become combat boots and a giant gaster blaster appears behind me as is connects to my arm that is not holding the spear giving me a blaster arm just like my two favorite game characters samus, and megaman.

 

Suddenly I feel wings like Mettaton neo appear from my back as the light dissipates from around me, when Chara sees me their jaw drops (Frisk w-what are you Chara asks extremely scared) why don't you check my stats that will tell you I tell Chara.

 

Chara's pov

 

I press the check and stats button

 

Frisk the angel of monsters

 

Lv ???

 

Hp 9999

 

Atk 99

 

Def 99

 

Frisk's true form made with determination.

 

Frisk's pov

 

Now you know why I became a pacifist because I have the power to destroy the time space continuum I am a demigod sent down to act as a full blooded mortal and my job is to keep humanity from killing each other or to keep humanity from destroying the planet, but now my job has been put on halt since you have messed with the balance of nature.

 

Now my current job is to fix the natural balance I finish telling Chara as I pull Chara's soul into battle and immediately summon multiple spears then I quickly launch them at Chara who manages to block most of the spears, Chara presses the act button but it shatters on contact, I am the arm blaster at Chara and the maw opens as it fires constant beams with small gaps in between.

 

Chara manages to dodge the attack getting hit only once then Chara does to press the mercy button but it just vanished from under their hand as I summon multiple bombs and send them flying toward Chara who dodges easily but gets caught off guard by a ball of fire which I launched behind one of the bombs, I then see Chara using a healing item.

 

I quickly destroy the button before it could disappear I watch as Chara's eyes become furious and they quickly attack me doing ten damage I grin like Undyne, your going to have to try harder than that I say as I summon blasters and spears while charging my blaster arm so I snap my finger and the blasters and spears attack Chara getting in a bunch of solid hits.

 

Chara's pov

 

I let out a groan as I put my put my right hand on my left shoulder after begin blasted into a pillar I could tell the bone was knocked out of it's socket so I firmly grab my shoulder and pop the bone back in place (Frisk really is powerful and I have no means of healing or ways to lower their stats and since Frisk is able to remember the past timelines they have studied my fighting style easily memorizing it I think to myself).

 

Frisk's pov

 

After Chara popped their joint back in place they looked at me, what I thought you loved a challenge I taunt them (shut up Frisk they yell) as they run at me and go for a vertical slash which I dodge knowing that is a one shot, did you really think I wouldn't know about your one hit kill attack Chara I taunt after your initial genocide run I had nightmares of each death I knew I had gotten ptsd from your genocide I tell them as I use Sans soul manipulation magic to grab Chara's soul.

 

I toss Chara upward and let them hit the ground when Chara does not move I know they have been knocked out but I stab some spears into the shirt holding Chara down suddenly I hear two voices conflicting in my head so I go into my mindscape.

 

Sans pov

 

Toriel I know Chara was once your child but do you honestly remember them acting like this I ask her (of course not Sans but that does not mean I don't love them she replies) (what are you two arguing about I hear Frisk say) oh well kiddo I was routing for you to kill Chara but Toriel overheard me and we started arguing maybe you could help I ask and Frisk nods (alright so I already know Chara is the adopted child in the royal family but they did kill literally every single monster in the underground).

 

(Well Chara and I both have the ability to reset time to when I first fell into the underground but I can only do a reset if I kill Chara then I will have control of the timelines again I can reset and everyone will be alive again and hopefully Chara will not live again that's what the benefit is mom Frisk tells Toriel) (alright my child but I don't want to see it so please can you stay by my side Sans she asks) I just nod.

 

Frisk's pov

 

Once I exit my mind scape I see Chara looking at me (so how are you gonna kill me fast and painless or slow and torturous they say) I pin their hands down with spears straight through the palms I send bones through their knees and burn their arms and legs with fire magic and I just listen to Chara's screams of agony, I summon a gaster blaster aimed at Chara and snap my finger, I watch Chara get disintegrated before saying get dunked on I then reset the timeline.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way the gaster blaster fused onto Frisk is their upper half of their arm disappeared and the blaster shrunk itself and attached to their arm


	13. Merciless ending part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few months since Frisk killed Chara with no mercy inside they have ressurected all boss monsters but something seems off about Frisk and Sans decides to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the final part of the merciless ending will have any points of view following Frisk

Sans pov

 

It has been at least eight months since Frisk killed Chara they managed to resurrect all boss monsters but something is off about the kid everyone has noticed that Frisk does not communicate much anymore besides the occasional nod or shrug so Toriel has asked me to try to find out what changed Frisk but it's not as easy as I thought it would be.

 

Frisk does keep a diary that I look through every week in hopes of finding some useful information but so far nothing the main reason I am helping is because even Papyrus can't get Frisk to smile anymore and their soul is harder to sense when I am trying to find them and to be honest I really miss the old Frisk.

 

Today Flowey is following Frisk who just wanders around areas monsters deemed uninhabitable I mean I know Frisk is adventurous but they are pretty much out the door whenever they wake up so last week Alphys did a call for a "check up" but really I asked her to put a tracking chip under Frisk's skin so I could find them easier.

 

Now I don't worry much when it comes to Frisk but I noticed they talk to themselves very often and I know Frisk never did that before but now I fear that Frisk is no longer their self the reason I say that is they never respond to their name anymore Frisk only responds to human now.

 

I have also noticed Frisk does not care about others feelings anymore because two weeks ago Frisk came over and when they never answered Papyrus's questions he ended up crying saying (I AM A TERRIBLE FRIEND) so now I think Papyrus is emotionally unstable like me.

 

The thing that scares me is that Flowey who is usually unable to be scared he is now scared of Frisk that he prefers to stay in my room so I let him since he is scared and now I managed to get him to help me find out what happened to Frisk but we work in shifts.

 

During the night I keep an eye on Frisk and during the day I sleep but Papyrus does not disturb my sleep since he knows I am trying to help Frisk the only time he wakes me up is when Flowey pops in from the floor boards now Flowey's shift is during the day since golden flowers have started to grow in multiple places in the underground which he can use to disquise himself.

 

Flowey is currently on his shift and I am trying to sleep but last time I saw Frisk's eyes they were devoid of color and somehow their skin was paler then normal but we know Frisk is still alive since their soul is intact but it was slightly darker then normal.

 

Flowey left for his shift only thirty minutes ago so he won't be back until the underground gets dark the worst part is that Paps no longer asks me to read peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny I once saw him reading it to himself which really made my soul ache.

 

Since I can't sleep I decide to invade Frisk's diary so I teleport to Toriel's snowdin house and send her a text saying I am going to invade Frisk's diary today and Toriel replies ok so I teleport into Frisk's room and get their diary from under their bed and I open it up to todays current date.

 

Frisk's diary

 

Date 10/14/200X

 

Dear diary

 

 

Today I investigated a region of the underground called collapsed chasm from what I see it looks almost like monsters from waterfall lived here so I started exploring each abandoned house and I have found one that looks almost like a lab but when I explored it I found some sketches of mettaton's body in it's beta stage.

 

 

Then after I exited the lab I found a building that looks like a guards barracks It has a sign on it that says Royal guard barracks and when I went into the barracks I found some practice weapons even a wooden spear which tells me this is before Undyne was captain of the royal guard.

 

 

But I am constantly hearing a voice calling out for help in my mind but the voice only talks when a skeleton is near me calling him Sans but I wonder does this voice have a name and if so what is their name.

 

Sans pov

 

So Frisk is not in control of their body no wonder they never talk to anyone but themselves I close the diary and put it back under the bed and text Toriel that I am done reading the diary and she replies ok once I get her reply I teleport back home and land on my bed.


	14. Merciless ending part 2 cries for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Flowey arrives back at the skelebros house he wakes up Sans and goes to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is short because next chapter will be very long hopefully

Sans pov

 

I managed to get a at least twelve hours of sleep when Flowey woke me for my shift so I teleport to location that the trackers signal is pinging which is in a very old area of the underground called echo field which is a town surrounded by echo flowers when I arrive I see Frisk's body writing something down.

 

When they move on I go to the echo flower they were beside and tap it and the only thing I hear from the echo flower is Frisk's soul saying (Sans help me I can't regain control of my body and I don't know who is controlling it but I think you will need to find a way to get the thing possessing my body to lose concentration please I really miss you guys).

 

I teleport behind Frisk's body and throw a bone through a nearby window where Frisk's body looks so I summon blue bones around Frisk's body which startles it but when they go to touch the bones I clear my non existant throat which gets the their attention.

 

Hey buddy if you were Frisk you would know that blue means stop so if I were you I would sit down and talk to me since I know that you are not Frisk when I finish talking they sit down and look at me (so I guess you are Sans the one that the voice in my head is always calling to for help a monotone voice says from Frisk's mouth).

 

You are correct but that voice you are hearing is my best friend Frisk and you for some reason are using their body but I must ask do you have a name I ask the voice (well my name is perserverance but you can call me percy) the voice tells me and I make the connection.

 

Wait are you the soul of perseverance possessing Frisk I ask (well you are a smart skeleton yes I am the voice tells me) well why are you possessing Frisk I ask (why you ask is because Frisk's body is full of determination and they are a very stubborn child percy says).

 

Frisk if you can hear me then you need to call to the human souls for help so please call out for help I yell (do you think the souls will come and help this killer well you are- percy is cut off by five different colored flashes) well looks like Frisk's cries were heard I say.

 

 

 


	15. Merciless ending Battle of souls finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possible final chapter of even pacifists have a limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the human souls names are linked with their traits
> 
> bravery is named Brandon
> 
> integrity is name ivory
> 
> patience is named Patrick 
> 
> justice is named Justin
> 
> kindness is named kindle
> 
> and of course perseverance is named percy

Frisk's pov

 

The souls came to help me great I really miss talking to my friends I think as I listen to what the souls are saying (Percy what are you doing possessing Frisk bravery asks) and it fills me with bravery (I usually argue with bravery but this is so not right says integrity) I am filled with bravery, and integrity.

 

(You know we are not suppose to possess others Percy we are to let them live their lives states kindness) I am filled with bravery, integrity, and kindness (you know that we are really disappointed with you right Percy justice says) I am filled with bravery, integrity, kindness, and justice. 

 

(You must understand Percy that you could be erased from existence if you remain in Frisk any longer and if you refuse we will take action patience says) I am filled with bravery, integrity, kindness, justice, patience and Determination!

 

(You all betray me for this killer well fine you will have to fight me to get me out Percy says) When he says that the souls go into my mind and meet up with me and I am pulled into a hug by them alright Percy I have had enough of you controlling my body so its time to fight me and the souls I say (fine we will fight in your mind Frisk but be prepared for a hell of a fight Percy says).

 

I am always ready for a fight because I am always filled with Determination and Percy all monsters are counting on me to win so lets do this I say as Percy appears in the mind battle field armed with his weapon but the souls are beside me and we are armed with our respective weapons but since I killed Chara I possess the real knife and heart shaped locket.

 

So you ready to fight Percy I ask (of course but don't expect me to be easy I am perseverance for a reason Percy says) well I won't be easy to beat either because determination is the strongest human trait and I am overflowing with Determination.

 

 

So lets do this I say as we all enter a battle and of course Percy gets the first turn so he opens the book and the battle box shifts to be between two sets of book pages the souls and I follow the battle box and when it stops the book closes around us and it disappears.

 

 

Our turn comes around so bravery and patience attack togeather using a combination of blue and orange attacks which lands at least 5 hits on Percy each hit having done 5 damage each as I watch Percy recover from the fifth hit quickly and our turn ends.

 

 

Percy summons two giant books on both of our sides and words start coming from them but we follow patience and avoid taking damage then his turn ends.

 

 

When our turn comes integrity and justice attack togeather using a combination of integrity's ballet shoes and justice's gun to get five more hits on Percy doing an equal amount of damage as our last attack then our turn ends.

 

 

Percy sends another flurry of words at us and again we avoid damage and then it is our turn the ones who attacked already say Percy already knows the way they fight but kindness walks beside me and tells me quietly (it's up to you to finish the fight against Percy but I will heal you through out the fight) I nod and I suddenly feel pulses coming from the heart shaped locket telling me Chara is with me.

 

 

 

(Well it looks like it is just you and me Percy says in a very cocky way) I just laugh in a way that sounds like Chara's laugh as I hear in my soul you have this fight in the bag Frisk, Percy is way weaker then me since he was the second kid to fall meaning he was killed by doggo now that is embarrassing I hear Chara tell me.

 

 

So Percy I hear from the first fallen that you died to doggo now that is just hilarious I taunt (Percy breaths trying to calm himself) I also heard that Sans saw you die and he could not stop laughing for weeks when he told Asgore how you died I say as I hear the others chuckling.

 

 

 (Percy starts counting to ten with a shaky voice that sounds almost sad) (alright Frisk just one more and he will be too distracted to avoid your next attack Chara tells me) hearing this fills me with determination as I listen to Chara telling me that every other monster who was a regular at Grillby's lauged every time Sans brought up Percy so I decide to use that.

 

 

Wow even Grillby the monster who talks very rarely found your death funny the only thing that perserverence filled you with was the thought of suicide basically your own trait was against you I say as I hear Percy start talking to himself not even paying attention to me now.

 

 

I dash up to Percy and raise my knife over my head and strike vertically landing a solid blow on Percy as I deal max damage to him as I see watch drop to his knees as the battle ends the souls walk over to Percy and surround him preventing him from escaping as I start gaining control of my body.

 

 

 

Thank you everyone I say as I exit my mind when my eyes open I see blue bones surrounding me but I also see Sans looking at me but I can tell he is happy to see the real me again as he dissipates the bones and pulls me into a hug (kid you have no idea how much we missed the real you he says).

 

 

You are right Sans I say as he takes me home to mom where I cheer up mom and promise Sans that I will cheer up Papyrus tomarrow but First I need some sleep he nods and says good night to me and exits the house as mom carries me to bed.

 

 

 

Sans pov

 

 

It has a month since we got the real Frisk back and everything is back to normal and Frisk kept their promise and cheered up Papyrus and I learned that Frisk can talk to Chara when wearing the heart shaped locket these days so to me everything is boneiful now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster heck my own typing nearly made me cry a few times.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry if the end confused you i guess I forgot to finish the ending (laughs nervously) but hey with all the stress i go through it might be kinda expected that i mess up once in a while right


	16. again? but different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have decided to add another chapter to this series also expect mentions of disbeleif papyrus and maybe more.  
> recommended songs https://youtu.be/DlBySDgrs24 aka tenacity or https://youtu.be/UinNP0JKNBs aka tubertale jacksepticeye/dathi de nogla megalovania

Frisk's pov

I pretend to spare Chara but they keep attacking so I dodge. Well it was worth a shot guess you like doing things the hard way huh I say as I charge two of the hands Gaster gave me, and right when they are about to fire I suddenly see them shatter. "Shit Chara is going all out now this is going to be tough" I hear Sans say in my head.

"Well Frisky it seems I have a way of defeating you this just made things a lot more fun" Chara says in a mocking tone. I go to reply but I quickly realize I am not in control of my mouth. "Human. I once called you more than that didn't I" I quickly recognize the voice as Papyrus who continues to talk until I can tell he is almost done.

"So human you are not going to have a bad time, someone like you who has taken so much does not deserve to be given anything. Instead I will be your equal and use every ounce of determination you used to destroy so human I am not going to give you a bad time instead I'm going to have lots of fun.

"Papyrus you fighting me, actually wanting to kill me well this will be a very interesting run Chara grins" "I hope you have as much fun as I will Papyrus says" as he summons numerous bones and blasters and launches attack after attack at Chara then a blaster kills Chara and they load their save file. "nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh Papyrus laughs manically" like a man in an insane asylum the crazed laughs even scare Sans which is a scary sight.

after making Chara load twenty times Papyrus gets tired and stops fighting where Sans takes over. "Well my bro really did have lots of fun though that maniacal laugh was really unsettling Sans says" "you know comedian for once I agree with you that was unsettling Chara says".

Sans pov

Well Chara I still can't believe that you did that wasting a perfect ending like that and worst of all this is the angriest I have ever seen Frisk I know once I am done the others will fight then you face the strongest human in existence I hope this is worth it I say as I start fighting using new attack patterns and not giving Chara a turn. I manage to beat Chara at last ten times before I get tired so I give control to Toriel and Asgore.

Toriel's pov

Chara my child why have you done this we say with a combined voice that we both can be heard from as I have frisk summon Asgore's trident which we use to shatter Chara's mercy button knowing this is a fight that will determine the fate of the entire universe as we summon fire and launch the fireballs at Chara.

Frisk's pov

I am surprised my body is not getting tired but then again I can see faint outlines of each monster who takes control to fight and as Toriel and Asgore get tired Undyne takes control.

Undyne's pov

It has been a while punk but there is no room for talk because I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one and we have only one goal to defeat you so for the sake of the entire universe I Undyne will strike you down. I summon my spears and send them flying toward Chara as they just block each of them with ease which aggravates me but I know I have little time to fight as my soul is exhausted from my determination.

Frisk's pov

Undyne tires very quickly and Mettaton and Alphys take control but of course they too grow tired and finish fighting even Grillby fights and he too gets tired so after all the other monsters finish fighting I finally take control again.

"Frisk it is up to you now as we have exhausted our magic Sans says".

Alright I will win for everyone you have killed I will defeat you Chara I say as I take control again "well finally you have decided to step up to the fight now then this will be very interesting Chara says". I pull Chara into a new soul battle. Well I guess this is it the showdown that decides everything for everyone humans, monsters if I lose you will kill everyone but if I win I will reset the timeline I say as I draw my knife.

Such a beautiful day today adults are chatting. children are playing. on days like these kids like you SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL I say as my eyes glow red with determination I slash at Chara and hit them on the side. Chara runs at me and slashes but I deflect it with the burnt frying pan.

Chara's pov

Something is odd about Frisk I should check their stats

act. check.

The universe's last hope Frisk

lv-1

Hp-???

Atk-100,000

Def-1,000,000,000

Knows all of my tricks or do they? Frisk will fall

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjtz6WUw7TXAhUE5YMKHV9ZCEkQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fpage%2Fundertale%2F889022%2Fyou-dirty-friend-killer&psig=AOvVaw20Bg8vlEbhdkl1Ffg94tVf&ust=1510421051076543)

"Time for the real fight to begin Frisk says"

 Frisk is grinning like Sans it is a little unsettling I think to myself

Frisk's pov

I feel my determination overflowing almost like it is too much for me but I know it is not normal determination but instead

[ ](https://queensdaughters.deviantart.com/art/Dirty-Friend-Killer-570971256)

My version of Gaster blasters now Chara will pay I think to myself

"These blasters are not normal blasters Chara says out loud" these are determination blasters and they are much more powerful then your standard Gaster blaster I reply. I then fire a dt blaster at Chara and it scores a direct hit which damages Chara's total Hp and their Hp as well.

You are going to regret resetting the perfect ending I worked so hard on I say. I adjust Papyrus's scarf as I say I trusted you so much now I know why Sans was cautious he never trusted you if I wasn't so blind I could have seen it but I was naïve now I hate you I say.

Chara swings their knife at me which I dodge easily due to my extremely fast reaction time. I always knew training with Undyne to keep myself in shape was a good idea I say.

Chara's pov

My heart skips a beat when I notice that my Hp is now 87/87 instead of 99/99 so that is what the dt blaster did I think.

Frisk's pov

I equip one of the tough gloves and I equip the toy knife as I send a barrage of orange and blue attacks toward Chara who gets hit by the first three then dodges the rest.

I then re-equip my knife and parry another slash from Chara I then begin feeling tired but I know I must keep fighting for all my friends I think to myself as I feel the soul of patience get shattered by Chara making the toy knife vanish. "so that is one way I can win Chara taunts me" you won't win easily Chara I yell as I equip the torn notebook and attack using it. Chara dodges each word with ease and even avoids the damage of the book slamming closed on their soul.

Chara shatters the soul of perseverance which makes me worry a bit but I know I can keep going.

As I use each soul weapon Chara survives and shatters each of the human souls leaving only mine. I have lost no Hp as the soul of kindness took a hit for me but I feel so terrible but I will fight in honor of everyone who was killed by Chara even though I am exhausted I will fight on.

Chara's pov

I can tell Frisk is getting tired but so am I and my Hp is low and with no healing items I must be cautious I think to myself.

Frisk's pov

After I dodge an attack from Chara. Well I guess it is time for me to use my special attack I say as I summon thousands of determination blasters and thousands of knifes in a last ditch effort to win. I send the attacks flying toward Chara as fast as they will go yet Chara survives with 1 Hp. I breath heavily and I dodge a hit from Chara as I shrug I feel the knife cut through the jacket and my skin and my Hp hits zero.

I put a hand to my chest and pull it away seeing I really was hit.

Chara's pov

As Frisk looks at their hand they chuckle and get up "well I guess even an angel can't win as tears form in their eyes" Frisk continues speaking "I l-lost even with all that power and determination I guess Sans was right fighting is pointless they say"

Frisk's pov

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjtrfeqnPjXAhWDneAKHRuoCF8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F345440233904184451%2F&psig=AOvVaw3R0cfV4wLIsSxU1G2abQ25&ust=1512746934771742)

I walk out of the battle and I see Sans, Papyrus and all of my friends as tears are now streaming down my face. I am sorry everyone I say as I teleport to Grillby's where I take a seat on a stool and I take my last breath.

Chara's pov

Wow I really did it I killed Frisk I thought I was going to lose I think to myself as I save my file and enter the throne room where I encounter a skeleton I have never seen with Flowey on his arm "well Chara you killed Frisk Flowey says" I just kill both of them and summon up the erase button as I erase this pointless universe and head to the next knowing very well everyone will remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will also be the last set in this part of even pacifists have a limit but not the sequel

**Author's Note:**

> this will have a few alternate endings but not before two other chapters after the initial ending


End file.
